Please Adopt this plotbunny
by Necros.Chris
Summary: Plotbunny up for the taking, i think its pretty good, please only take story if you have at least 1000 reviews total and intend to finish the Fic


Please Adopt this Plotbunny

Ideas for a plot bunny where Harry gets adopted by Sasori no akasuna (Sasori of the red sands) after a particularly vicious beating from Vernon at age 6 which blinds his left eye, also, Harry is the container for the 8-tailed snake Hachibi no Hachimata (the smartest of the 9, I mean come on it has 8 brains) after Voldemort sealed it within him that Halloween (it had previously been sealed in a magical diamond which volde snatched from Hepzibah Smith who didn't have a clue what it really was), hoping for a tool and weapon (playing with forces far beyond his control again), the backlash from the sealing is what killed Voldemort (well, knocked him out of his body anyway), though Dumbledore didn't know about the tailed beasts or the jinchuuriki so assumed the AK backfired thus the boy-who-lived story.

Puppeteer tools and jutsu

Note Harry's natural affinity is neutral, all elements equal difficulty

Kaisekigan, Analysis eye - fake eye that shares many functions with Moody's, only it is the proper size for the socket, appears to have a small black pupil with 3 irises surrounding it, when active each iris has 6 different runes inscribed within it, the runes being gold while the irises are purple, bordered by black, the irises rotate around the pupil, each ring has a separate ability (chakra cost equal to 1 kagebunshin per half hour)

Able to see on all levels of the light spectrum, allowing for normal colours, infrared, ultraviolet, magic and chakra to be viewed easily, because of this user is completely immune to visual illusions, magic or chakra based.

Microscopic and Telescopic vision, able to count how many hairs are on a flea, which is on the back of a mouse from nearly a kilometre away.

Enhancement to current mental defences and offences ie, completely unskilled in mental defence = only experienced users of magical or chakra penetration methods will succeed, whereas experts of mental defence are completely immune to magical methods such as Impirius, Obliviate and Legilimency or chakra methods such as Yamanaka Hijutsu, Uchiha Tsukuyomi, or Kurama Illusions. Also puts more power behind user's Legilimency and makes genjutsus cast by user harder to cancel

Combining the first 2 features it is able to observe every wisp of energy in a jutsu or spell, with experience user would be able to determine everything about a jutsu or spell and, on command, send every detail directly to the brain's memory centre, allowing user to steal enemy techniques for practice later on (note this is not the copying of the sharingan as user will have to train in jutsu or spell to use it correctly, but for the very simple ones).

Ninpou: Kugutsu Maruchi-daishou no jutsu (Ninja Art: Puppet Multi-size jutsu); a jutsu that can change the size of one of Harry's puppets, from the size of an ant to being equal in size to Gamabunta (the size ratio from original to current size determines how much chakra it takes, say you want to double it's size, a chakra cost equal to 2 kagebunshin or shrink it to 1/5 the original size, a chakra cost equal to 5 kagebunshin).

A Dr Octopus-like set of puppet arms (the one from the movie, where they extend from his back), All the claws have chakra shield seals inscribed on the outside of the claws, thus the claws must open out then point to the middle to activate them, think when Dr Oc uses them to punch, the inside of the claws are each inscribed with runes and seals of a different element, top left - lightning, top right - fire, bottom left - water, bottom right - wind, capable of firing anything from a c-rank element bullet jutsu to an s-rank blast jutsu, note, wind & fire and water & lightning can be combined. Also, the red lights in the claws are crystals which are charged with chakra to anbu levels, so they won't drain Harry's reserves, capable extending from and withdrawing into base on user's back through a modified storage seal, max length 100m.

Sword like shippuden sasuke's kusunagi, only with a couple more features, capable of extending from tanto length to 100m, usually stored in a tanto length sheath attached to the back of his belt with the opening on the right side, capable of conducting chakra of any element, wind makes it sharper, lightning paralysis anyone it hits, fire heats it to such temps where it goes through steel like a hot knife through butter, water makes the blade flexible, earth works like the force runes on Koutetsuryu, Kyanonbo-ru, Saru and Mizukyanonkame.

Seals on wrists which store shuriken (poisoned), capable of storing 1000 each, release one at a time unless blood is applied, then all are released, counter seal a little further up the arm which shows how many shuriken are in the seal.

Seal on palm of right hand to store wand.

Puppets (completely constructed of goblin steel, the kind which is completely unbreakable) colour black for all except green lightning bolt mark on the forehead, all puppets have permanent silencing enchantments to remove that clicking noise typical of most puppets

Koutetsuryu

Four-Legged Dragon Approx same size as Hungarian horntail, wind runes on wings, allowing for flight and b-rank level wind gusts at full charge, capable of being used as a shell (back opens)

Weapons

Fire and wind runes in mouth, when activated creates a flame equal to magical dragon fire (or an S-ranked flame thrower jutsu) KaFuuton: Ko Ryuu Kaen, Great Dragon Flame

Spiked club-like tail end, force runes added that, when active, make it so that not even the rashomon can stand up to it

Teeth, claws , horns and spine spikes are made of goblin steel, imbued with basilisk venom

Ikazuchitanku

10 ft basically a steel-grey metalkabuterimon, only with six barrels on the arm weapons instead of 3, capable of being used as a shell (back opens)

Weapons

Chakra shield, activated when the barrels on the arms point outwards instead of forwards, hinges at the front

Lightning runes on all 13 barrels (arms and head) allowing for techniques that mimic bolo thunder Raiton: Bo-Ro Rai, Bolo Thunder(A-rank) and electron cannon Raiton: Denshi Kyanon, Electron Cannon(S-rank) as well as a rapid fire thunder bullet machine gun Raiton: Jinsoku Rai Dangan, Rapid Thunder Bullet(hundreds of C-rank) on both arms

Rapid-fire senbon launchers (poisoned) in the secondary arms

Mizukyanonkame

9ft, basically looks like a black blastoise, only with cannons stored in all eight of the shell panels instead of just the 2 over the shoulders, force runes on shell for rapid spin-like attack, capable of being used as a shell.

Weapons

Water runes in cannons allowing for b-rank missile (Suiton: mizu endan, water missile) water jutsus or s-rank blast water jutsus (Suiton: mizu bakuha, water blast), best technique is to withdraw head and limbs, extend all cannons and spin while rapidly firing mizu endans, when greatly outnumbered of course.

claws and teeth poisoned

ring of small cannons like Ikazuchitanku's arms, capable of rapid fire c-rank Suiton: mizu dangan, water bullet

shell has a sharp saw blade, poisoned, around the edge for better rapid spin

Sasori

Looks practically identical to scorponok from the first transformer movie (2007), so almost same size as Koutetsuryu, capable of being used as a shell

Weapons

heat and wind runes in claw cannons allowing for s-rank Purazumaton: Kesshoukyanon, Plasma style: Plasma cannon (works and looks just like scorponok's primary weapon fire)

force runes on the spinning pieces on the claws, allowing for easier digging and close range combat

stinger on tail is extendible up to 100m like Harry's sword and poisoned

rapid fire senbon launcher in mouth (like with Sasori's Hiruko puppet)

Kurotenshi

6 ft, basic body looks like magnaangemon, only in metallic silver and black instead of purple and white

Weapons

Senbon launchers under each feather

In the place of the Excalibur on magnaangemon there is a device of similar design that uses the runes for darkness and flame to create Kurokaton: Kurohiyaiba (S-rank Dark Fire Blade) which is equal in intensity to the flames of ameterasu

Wind runes on each feather, when active can create a s-rank wind jutsu Fuuton: Kurokamikaze (Dark God's Wind), in this there are small wind blades coming from every individual feather, effecting the target much like the rasenshuriken does, at a molecular level

Kumo

5 ft 4 in, 2 legs and 6 arms, each with multiple blades, hidden and visible all imbued with basilisk venom, skinny frame, and head faintly reminiscent of karasu only shaped like a football with the points to the sides

Weapons

Lots of blades on its body from the 2 large fangs to the spikes on its joints, also hidden tanto length blades in its torso, for a hug and stab manoeuvres

Shuriken launchers in all limbs and head

Poison gas bomb launcher in its mouth

**Touketsu**ookami

7ft, main body structure resembles weregarurumon, but a bit leaner and with a tail

Weapons

Ice element runes in mouth, which when active can do anything from breathing out cold air which will induce frostbite, to blasting a beam of ice resembling metalgarurumon's metal wolf claw, (S-rank, hyoton: touketsu hara bakuha, frozen tundra blast)

Ice element runes on soles of feet and palms of hands, allowing to freeze enemies in a grapple, cover the surroundings in a sheet of ice and call up ice spires(Hyoton: Hara Hyouketsu, Tundra Freeze).

Wind runes on claws of feet and hands, allowing for techniques resembling weregarurumon's were claw(Fuuton: Ookami Tsume, Wolf Claw) and garuru kick(Fuuton: Ookami Handou, Wolf Kick) techniques

Wind runes in mouth, allowing for A-rank Fuuton: Ko Ookami Unari, great wolf howl, resembles the werewolf girl's attacks from the second Naruto movie

**Kyanonbo-ru**

**6ft 10in, 2 arms and legs, looks kind of like a gorilla, only it can roll up into a ball and roll and bounce around at high speeds, think attack style like Ben 10's connonbolt, **

**Weapons**

Force runes on shell, when active it cannot be stopped, that not even the rashomon can stand up to it

Claws and fangs imbued with basilisk venom

Small holes in shell which release a mild hallucinogen (colourless, scentless) which interferes with their depth perception and reaction speed, therefore causing them to misjudge a dodge and thus lose a limb if not more

Spikes on shell, can be withdrawn or extended at will

force runes on hands and feet allowing for tsunade-like strength

Taka

2ft, built to resemble a falcon and has illusion runes to make it appear to be one, primarily a scout, eyes have runes which connect them to user's false eye on command, has a rune array in the skull that enables it to be used remotely at a radius of 10km

Weapons

Senbon launchers in feathers, poisoned

Poison gas bomb launcher in chest

Runes in beak that allow for a disorienting high pitched noise, think Dosu's melody arm

wind runes on edges of wings allowing for Fuuton: Nijuu kaze hasaki, double wind blade, think Pidgeot's gust attack from the pidgeot vs. fearow episode of pokemon in the kanto league

Saru

3ft 2in, basic body structure is that of your typical monkey, 3ft tail, like Taka, it can be controlled remotely at a radius of 10km, has illusion seals to make it look like a real monkey and share vision with the Kaisekigan

Weapons

wood runes on feet and palms of hands allowing puppet to mimic most of the shodaime hokage's mokuton (none of the complicated jutsus like Yamato's Sealing technique though)

force runes on knuckles allowing for tsunade-like strength

rapid fire senbon launcher in mouth

claws and teeth poisoned

Please note that i would prefer Harry to be contemptuous of the magical population viewing the populace as little more then children running with scissors, having no concept of their own potential, the puppets listed above are the final models, the Kaisekigan, the octopus claws and the scout puppets being completed post 3rd year, the human size puppets and the sword post 5th year and the larger puppets post 7th yr, Ninpou: Kugutsu Maruchi-daishou no jutsu should be completed post 2nd yr, the puppets and eye having prototype versions in the previous years

Harry should, at some point travel to elemental, probably post 2nd yr during the hols until graduation


End file.
